Naruto: The Path Towards Chaos
by namo5000
Summary: Naruto, the No.1 Knuckle Headed Ninja now faces a new threat. Madara has reqruited some new allies and now poses as a bigger threat than before. Can he beat these new foes and save Sasuke? Or die trying?


Sasuke has joined Madara, Pain is dead, and now Konoha has been brought into a war with Madara, but thats a different story. Our story begins on a moutain face, where out favorite Uchiha sits on a small boulder, awaiting orders.

Sasuke gazes over the forest beneath him, it was early morning so a muggy fog hung over the tree's smudging the image as birds flew low above the treetops. The sun can be seen slowly scaling the light pink sky, turning it into a warm radiant orange. As he watches the scenary the space behind him begins to swirl, as the all too familiar orange mask materializes

"Madara, Im guessing your here to tell me something important?" he asks, Madara only came to Sasuke when his help was needed. Madara took a seat on the ground next to Sasuke.

"Well, I didnt know you were into sunrises" Said Madara, teasing Sasuke

"I was just waiting for the rest of Taka to wake up, now what do you want?" asked Sasuke, he didnt want Madara to waste anymore of his time, there were other things he would rather do now then sit on a damp rock all morning. Madara responded by handing Sasuke a slip of paper, the piece of paper was a list, with people's name's on them with a village's name to it's right

"A list, for what?" he asked as he scanned over the short list of people

"5 people against a whole Nation, now that doesnt sound very fair to me, how about you?" Madara asked, one of his legs swaying over the edge of the cliff face "I thought some help would be nice, I want you to locate and reqruit all of those people, it shouldnt be too hard for someone like you"

"And what makes you think I'll take this request?" asked the younge Uchiha watching the older Uchiha with his coal like eyes.

"Your work has still been left undone, untill you finish your mission your stuck with me" he told him watching the forest through the hole in his mask

"I'll be right on it, but only so I can get it out of the way" said Sasuke getting up "I'll be back soon". Sasuke jumped off the face of the cliff and broke for the forest, leaving Madara watching the hazy scenery.

"Sasuke, you dont have any fear at all, do you?" he asked to himself, smiling behind his orange porcaline mask.

Meanwhile, in the woods of Konoha, a group of people stand infront of a ninja. The tallest man has snow white hair, a headband covering his right eye, and a mask. The female of the group has rose pink hair, her eyes were a glowing emerald green and she wore a red shirt with black shorts. By her side an black haired albino boy stands holding a paintbrush and a scroll, and in the middle of the group a messy blonde haired boy stands infront of the ninja.

"Naruto be careful, he's a rouge shinobi, he's dangerous" says the pink haired girl

"Got it Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei, any ideas?" Naruto asked keeping his eyes on the smiling shinobi

"As a matter of fact I do, maneuver 21, does everyone remember it?" Kakashi asked turning to Sakura

"Yes, we remember it. But will it work?" the albino boy asks, painting a picture of an eagle on the scroll in his hands

"We'll just have to see Sai... alright, everybody ready? Go!" yells Kakashi as he smashes a paper ball onto the ground, throwing a large cloud of smoke around the group of 4. Once the smoke cleared only the three children of the group remained, the rouge quickly realised it and looked around frantically, to find the silver haired man. As he looked around the ninja felt a tight pressure on his ankles, he looked down and saw two arms rising from the earth and grabbing onto his legs. Kakashi bursted from the ground flipping the ninja over.

"Now Sai!" Kakahi yelled as he threw the rouge into the air, Sai had finished his painting and thrusted his paintbrush out ahead of him, almost like magic the picture lept from the page, a giant black and white bird flew ahead, Sakura hopped onto the bird as it passed by and flew up to the rouge. Sakura lept off of the bird, clenching her fist.

"Hrrrrraaaaahhh!" roared Sakura as she slammed her fist into his face, hurling him toward Naruto. Naruto put his fingers togather and squated

"Shadow Clone Jutsu! Yelled Naruto as two figures appear, taking the form of the teen blonde. The first clone catches the rouge by his feet

"Nar!" said the first clone as he threw the ninja into the air, disappearing in a cloud of smoke soon after. The second clone cupped his hands togather as the real Naruto ran toward him, he jumped onto the clones open hands. "U!" said the second clone throwing Naruto high into the air, disappearing in a cloud of smoke as well. The real Naruto extended his leg over the rouge's head "To!" the blonde yelled as he swung his foot down ontop of the enemies head

"Uzumaki Barage!" he yelled as the rouge was hurled down toward the ground. The ninja smashed into the dusty earth and layed there unconsious, Naruto landed on his feet next to the ninja and smiled "Yeah that was awsome!" Yelled Naruto laughing. Kakashi walked over to the ninja with Sakura and Sai behind him

"Naruto, I appreciate your entheusiasm but sometimes I worry about you" Said Kakashi as he checked the ninja's pulse "Good, looks like Naruto didnt kill him. Lets get him back to the Leaf" he said lifting one of the Ninja's arms up, he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and hoisted him up onto his shoulder as well. "Well, lets go".

Naruto and the rest of squad 7 followed the silver haired man, they didnt realize it. But today would be their the beginning of something big.

Chapter 1 End-

Thanks for reading, I know Im not the best writer out there but I always do the best I can. So thanks again for taking the time to read this and please send me a review, criticism is welcome as well. Look for my next chapter.


End file.
